


Anetum

by rosalilie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emily Prentiss is a mom, F/M, I'll add more tags later, My OC is smart af, Parent David Rossi, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid is a amazing big brother, get over it, i feel like my oc is op, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalilie/pseuds/rosalilie
Summary: Agnieszka Emsworth is a 18 year old prodigy. With an IQ of 201, photographic memory and 5 PhD's you would think she has a pretty good life right? Sadly, her adoptive family is psychotic and murders surrogates who look like her. With the BAU on the case, all will be well. Right..?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), David Rossi & Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), The BAU Team & Original Character(s), The BAU Team/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Anetum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am looking for someone to beta read this and possibly a co-creator! So if you like criminal minds please comment or shoot me a message and we could discuss the furthering of this plot! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I'll be posting soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> pleassseeee leave some feedback in the comments!


End file.
